


It was all because of that stupid RPG

by Officialacejolras



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialacejolras/pseuds/Officialacejolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with that stupid RPG. The one that everyone was obsessed with but when you tried it, you couldn't find any point in it. Dean was the cool kid in school, so when all the other cool kids started playing this RPG called Moondor, he had to try it out too. At least that's what he convinced himself when he first opened up the page, as he joined the site, as he started to play the game. But then, through the game, that was when he met him. Castiel. Castiel, one of the knights to the beautiful red-headed queen. And in that moment, a certain Dean Winchester was royally screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was all because of that stupid RPG

It all started with that stupid RPG. The one that everyone was obsessed with but when you tried it, you couldn't find any point in it. Dean was the cool kid in school, so when all the other cool kids started playing this RPG called Moondor, he had to try it out too. At least that's what he convinced himself when he first opened up the page, as he joined the site, as he started to play the game. It was all so stupid, he tried to tell himself; he was only playing so he could understand whatever crap all the other kids at school were spouting and not be that lost.

  
But then, through the game, that was when he met him. Castiel. Castiel, one of the knights to the beautiful red-headed queen. He first met him through the glow of an old monitor; when the knight had rescued him from a nearly fatal attack from one of the other teams. Dark, unruly hair with pale skin and the brightest blue eyes one could ever see; Dean couldn't help being in awe. Afterall, not that many good looking guys actually played on here. And he wasn't gay for checking him out once(or twice... or more than even that, perhaps) because he was just appreciating his attractiveness. That's all; or that's what he told himself when he something in his mind screamed 'gay' to him. And then, the two were paired up as a team on a mission together. Save a team member from an opposing team, yada yada yada, the norm. That mission was when it all truly started though. The bickering (Dean couldn't understand how Castiel- now nicknamed Cas- didn't understand LOTR references yet played Moondor), the laughter (Dean couldn't remember the last time he laughed as hard as he did when he was with Cas), the 'profound bond' (Cas called their friendship that, after a while of them going outside of the game and skyping everyday just to talk. To say the least, when Sam walked in to see the two chatting and hear Castiel say that, he never let up about it to Dean.).

  
Eventually, the game was practically dead to them. Well, not so much dead- they still played it on occasion, still knew what was going on for the most part- but they spent little time on it. No, instead, they exchanged emails, phone numbers; and were skyping 24/7 on top of all that. They had insane chemistry, really. They fit together emotionally like puzzle pieces; the two seeing the worst and best of each other. It was Cas who was there for Dean when everything fell apart and he had to move and leave all of his best friends. It was Dean who was there when Cas had run away from home to get away from his siblings for a weekend, the stress in the house getting too much. On Dean's birthday, Cas sent him a giftcard to a bakery that Dean adored through the mail; receiving lots of praise and a marriage proposal(Not a literal one, but Dean wondered what it would be like to marry the boy; although if you asked him about it, he'd swear over his dead body he had never thought it) over the phone along with tons of thank yous. For Christmas one year, Dean bought a tan trenchcoat for Castiel; sending it through the mail and arriving on Castiel's doorstep the day before Christmas. (Castiel had hardly taken it off since he had gotten it.)

  
After Dean had met Castiel, dating or even flirting with women had gone to all the time to very, very seldom. When asked about it, Dean just shrugged, saying that he does flirt, that they're just imagining it. But really, when he did try to flirt or date, it felt almost... wrong. Like he was cheating, somehow. But on who? He couldn't really place anyone who his affections belonged to(something in the back of his mind screamed 'Castiel, Castiel!' but he refused to listen to it).

  
Soon, he was 17. He'd known Castiel for 4 years; it seemed like he'd known him his whole life though. When he thought back on his relationship with Castiel, his best friend, everything was fuzzy. He would swear to Sam and whoever else it was totally platonic feelings, that Cas was his just his friend, and there was nothing more. But it was when Cas told him he was dating a girl named Meg Masters that Dean couldn't deny his feelings for much longer. He congratulated his friend with a fake tone of cheer, but then as he got off Skype, he screamed into his pillow. He was so.. jealous, and he hated it. He didn't like it at all, that his Castiel was dating some chick he didn't know a thing about, that she would be holding his hand, stealing his kisses, taking a place in his heart. And then, something registered in his mind. He had instinctively called Castiel 'his'. Castiel wasn't his, why would he be? They weren't dating, Dean was straight as a line(A wibbly wobbly jumble vaguely resembling a line to be precise), and Castiel had a girlfriend now. There was no instances in which Castiel was his, or could be his.

  
But, oh god, Dean wanted Castiel to be his own. He wanted him to be the reason he had a smile on his face in the morning. He wanted Castiel to wear his shirts that would be a bit too big on him, and smile that heart melting twitch of the lips he'd wear, while Dean would make some pancakes and bacon for breakfast. He wanted to wake up and have the teenager curled up beside him, and watch his chest fall and rise with steady breaths; watch his eyes open drowsily and have Dean be the first thing he'd see. He wanted to kiss him, to cover his whole face with little pecks and teasing kisses, before finally giving in and falling into Castiel's lips. Dean couldn't even deny it any longer, couldn't deny the ultimate attraction he had towards the male. He wasn't gay- no, he wasn't attracted to other males. But when it came to Cas, there was no question. He jokingly told himself that he was just Cassexual, although realizing his inevitable feelings brought only misery on him.

  
Unrequited love had got to be the worst, and Sam only gave Dean a raised eyebrow when occasionally, after Dean had gotten off the phone with Cas(who was going on and on about Meg), grabbed a tub of icecream and watched Disney movies. Dean hated it; he felt like a teenage girl who just broke up with her boyfriend. Except there was no boyfriend in the first place; the love was never met, and never would be. The longer the time Cas was with Meg, the more jealous Dean got.

  
So when Cas called him one night, his voice broken(he sounded like he'd been crying a bit), telling Dean he'd broken up with Meg after finding her liplocked with another guy; Dean definitely couldn't say he wasn't inwardly celebrating. Although, at the same time, he really wanted to give Meg a piece of his mind- how dare she cheat on someone as wonderful as Cas? She had got to be some sort of demon hearted girl, that's for sure. Dean stayed awake all night talking to Castiel, comforting him(he let the chick flick moments slide this one time), and lulling the dark haired boy to sleep.

  
Half a year after the break up of Castiel and Meg, Sam finally decided to speak up about Dean's behavior.  
"Dean, you haven't dated, or even flirted in years. All you do is talk to Cas, and when you're not talking to him, you're talking about him. And then ever since Cas broke up with that one girl, you've literally had the biggest grin on your face every single morning. Dean, you don't have to hide the fact that you're in love with this Cas guy, alright? Just you insisting that you don't have a thing for the guy is getting to the point of being pathetic," Sam told him, not leaving any room for denial or nonsense.  
And after that, Sam became the teasing younger brother, but also very supportive. Sure, making Dean talk about his man-crush wasn't #1 on Dean's list of things he wanted to do; but it helped. Still, as his eighteenth birthday approached, he was still pining for Castiel. Stil wanted to hold him, to love him senselessly, to be able to call him rightfully his. But that wouldn't-couldn't- happen, because he was Dean Winchester and he was Castiel Novak and Castiel was utterly gorgeous and Dean couldn't even begin to compare.

  
For Dean's birthday, Castiel buys him a plane ticket so that the two can finally meet in person. Dean couldn't suppress a huge grin when he found out, and the grin didn't leave his face all day- all week, really, until he boarded the plane to go to Washington. Then, the smile became more nervous. What if Cas thought he was weirder in person, and the two didn't mesh as easily as they did over phone calls, e-mails, and skype? As the announcer over the intercom announced that the plane was going to land in 10 minutes; Dean's palms started to get sweaty. He started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, and his heart started to race. He was so happy and nervous and excited and was having the hardest time trying to calm himself down so he wouldn't totally overwhelm the stoic male when they finally saw eachother.

  
The WInchester finally got off the plane, finding his bags, and then started looking for Castiel. Bright blue eyes from the midst of the airport station met his green ones; and Dean instantly knew it was Castiel. Castiel hurried over as calm and collectively as he could, although there was a definite look of anticipation on his face.

 

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said to him, smiling. "Happy belated birthday."

  
Dean was grinning ear to ear, and was too busy focusing on all the little details on Castiel's face to really listen to what he was saying. (Do you need any help with your bags, Dean? How was the trip? Are you hungry?) His heart was racing; practically pounding out of his chest. And then, he just couldn't take it anymore. He cupped Castiel's face with his hands, and leaned in; catching Castiel's lips in his own. Dean could feel the Novak go rigid and freeze up, but as he was about to pull away and apologize and make some lame excuse; he felt two hands rise up and entwine into his hair, lips moving along to his own. It was utter bliss for both of them. Castiel tasted like cinnamon and herbal tea and oh god, Dean was never going to be able to get enough of it. It was like everything he had ever imagined, and much more. He never wanted his lips to leave the other man's, but unfortunately, humans require this thing called air. Dean let his forehead rest again Castiel's, the two steadily catching their breath. After a good two minutes of them just staring into each other's eyes in just.. awe, smiles not leaving their faces, Dean broke the silence.

  
"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that," he mumbled, almost shyly, but relieved as well.

  
"About time," Castiel only said in reply, pressing his lips onto Dean's once again.

  
In the background, Gabriel, Castiel's older brother, grinned; video camera in hand. Sam had made friends with the man a while back; and although there was a heck of a lot of bickering, the two hit off pretty well. Sam had called Gabriel after Dean had boarded the plane, making him promise to record the whole thing. And Gabe was sure glad he'd agreed to do it; he hadn't seen his brother look that happy in a long, long time. Although after a good 5 minutes or so of the two men kissing and staring at eachother, Gabriel couldn't take it anymore.

  
"Come on you lovebirds, you're going to turn everything around you to mush if you keep making those gooey eyes at eachother. Save that for the bedroom, okay?" Gabriel was met with two embarrassed expressions that turned into glares directed at him; and he only grinned. He was going to have a kick out of teasing them and telling Sam all about this.


End file.
